User talk:Ferretwarrior
Hi Ferretwarrior, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 15:56, July 8, 2010 Welcome! Hi Ferretwarrior, and welcome to Redwall Wiki! I hope we can be friends. And if you need any help, just ask me on my talk page. Ye can also visit me on Redwall Wars Wiki. I'm writing a fanfiction called ''The Quest of Nine Tails'', so please read and comment on it. Hope ye have a great time here! --Jadefang Vorpius de liporius octo 18:52, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Hi Ferretwarrior(Btw do you have a nickname or sommat?),hope you have a good time here. If you need any help you can ask me or anyone else, don't forget to fill out your user page so we can learn more about you. well see ya round! The Night The King of randomness Stands here! 18:55, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Hi, Ferretwarrior! Welcome to Redwall Wiki, I hope you have a good time here. If you need any help or want to be friends, feel free to leave me a message! --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 19:36, July 8, 2010 (UTC) yo! my names Ferretmaiden, and i'm a white ferret with blue eyes! ^^ see ya round!-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 21:19, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi ferretwarrior nice to meet you, maybe me and you can be friends! :) --skalarana 21:36, July 8, 2010 (UTC) no, they arn't in order. i just wrote them when i thought of them =)sure, it's called the shoutbox. but you'll have to ask someone else to show you how to bring it up, cause i stink at explaining. in the meantime, we can talk on our talkpages! -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:08, July 9, 2010 (UTC) not at all! =) you can have a white ferret if you want! and i haven't given up drawing. i just don't want to draw stuff for other people anymore.... cause it makes me feel swamped, thus ruining my creativity. (That was not supposed to be as stuck up as it sounded)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 13:09, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey there! I'm Silverfalcon, but just call me Silver. If you want to know how to get the chatbozx go to your widgets and look through them until you find shoutbox then click it, and it should appear on the lef side of the screen Well, seeya round!--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 14:11, July 9, 2010 (UTC) When you log on next to your "my talk" link in the upper right hand corner there is a thing that say "more" click on that and second to last is the "Manage widgets" button.--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 18:52, July 9, 2010 (UTC) `Ello! `Ello fellow newdie, my name's Gonff. I `ope you `ave an amazing time `ere an' `ope we can be friends, see ya around, matey! Gonff the Prince of Awsomeness 19:02, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Wiki! H'I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere!-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 19:12, July 9, 2010 (UTC) my arts not that great. thats why i need my creativity ^^ cause it's the only thing making my art from looking like total garbage XD-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 19:48, July 9, 2010 (UTC) oh, do you draw? =)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 03:21, July 10, 2010 (UTC) you just click on edit this page and theres a little tool that says add picture.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 14:57, July 10, 2010 (UTC) The Quest of Nine Tails Update! ----Jadefang Vorpius de liporius octo 18:58, July 10, 2010 (UTC) UPdate! --Jadefang Vorpius de liporius octo 19:54, July 14, 2010 (UTC) The pictures? You mean our avatars? Look on Ferretmaiden's page for instructions. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:59, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I would ask LordTBT if I were you. Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:50, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Nooooo you weren't supposed to... have you read ToM? Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 22:53, July 14, 2010 (UTC) User blog:Hollyfire53/Think of Me or User blog:MERLOCK/Think of Me, same thing both ways. I'll update soon, though. And thanks for not telling, you weren't supposed to catch that anyway ;) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 12:11, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Why were you reading my talk page?? o.O Just curious. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:59, July 20, 2010 (UTC) It's fine, Makura (can I call you Mak?). I do the same thing :) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 16:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I mostly read people's archives. It's amazing how much signatures have developed... you can look here at the welcomes that people left to see what I mean ;) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 13:19, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:38, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:44, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Saga. Enter Makura! Thorn --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 02:19, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Update! On the Saga! Thorn --Simply put...THE SAGA! 01:43, September 23, 2010 (UTC)